Polyamide films, such as PA 6, 66, 11, 12 and others are known and are used in a variety of applications. For example, polyamide films are used to provide chemical, water and fuel barrier properties or as insulative components in electrical applications.
However, there remains a need to improve the performance of polyamide films with respect to, for example, its mechanical properties, resistance to water, other solvents and chemicals, electrical insulating properties, etc.